Hollow Feeling
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Picks up as Harry is leaving the bank with Hagrid. A monster attacks Diagon Alley and it's name strikes a chord with our smarter hero. Harry works at freeing himself from his relitives and learns what is inside himself
1. Chapter 1

Insert the standard Alfred Hitchcock intro music

Tonight's tale will be filled humor, adventure, action, and with a slight chance of romance. I leave you with this crossover of Harry Potter and Bleach. Both Items are registered trademarks of their original companies and as such are in no way, shape, or form owned by Magnus DeWinter.

Eleven-year-old Harry potter was walking out of Gringots when Hagrid yanked him to the side.

"Harry! Stay next to me!" Hagrid shouted.

Harry stood gob smacked as the massive creature appeared out of nowhere and began to destroy everything. It was huge, two or three times the size of Hagrid. It was mostly an inky black color and moved like those monkeys at the zoo with a hole in its chest. The most standout feature was that it wore a mask. A pure white mask reminiscent of a twisted skull covered its face from view. Twisted yellow eyes shone with a hunger and madness. It Let loose a blood freezing cry. Several wizards turned and began to fling spells at the creature. Several struck the mask and it shattered. It let out a pain-ridden scream, as it seemed to dissolve.

"Hagrid, what was that thing?"

"That Harry was called a hollow. They are a right nasty piece of work those hollows. They aren't normally seen. Wizards and witches can bring them down, but muggles can't see or even hear them. Wards usually keep them away but every once and a while they get through. You shatter that mask and they dissolve to nothing. Well, lets get your books wand."

Harry looked through Florish and Blotts and got all his books He also looked for a book on hollows. Something about them just sticks with him. The only mention he could find was a couple older tomes, _finding your Zanpakto_ and _Vizard transformations made safe and easy!_ The tomes just seemed to call to him and stuck like the hollow did. He put them in the pile paid the man. Hagrid smiled at Harry and told him he had to grab something real quick while he got his wand. Harry stepped in the door and felt like he was being watched. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would be walking through my door."

Harry snapped to his side to see a man with silver eyes. His wild hair lent him an eccentric look. He wore a brown sweater vest over a gray long sleeved shirt and khaki pants. He had the appearance of a muggle college professor. He smiled, "Let's get started shall we? Which is your wand arm?"

Harry raised his right hand and Mr Olivander jumped to work while a magical measuring tape measured about everything. It took a while and soon several shelves were empty and harry was looking confused, "Does it normally take this long?"

Olivander smiled gleefully, "No, it doesn't but I absolutely adore a tough customer! Everyone is usually one or two, but you my boy, I have to dig through my inventory! I love it!"

Harry seemed surprised at the answer. If this guy liked having to search through his shop, who was he to question? "Let's try this odd one, "Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches… No, but that was the closest. Hmm… I thing I may need to get the CASE."

He went behind the counter and retrieved a large ebony case. He opened it and displayed several shiny new wands. "These are new. I am attempting to merge new and old. These are made of certain stones instead of wood. Awkward, but powerful wands made for more difficult clients. 12 inches, black marble with phoenix feather. Great for dueling and defense."

Harry picked up the black wand and he felt a rush. Like a reunion between two old friends; it was exhilarating and very much addicting. The tip erupted in black and red sparks. "Very interesting. The phoenix feather was the give away."

"How so?"

"This phoenix gave only three feathers. Two tail feathers and one from it's crown. Your wand holds the crown. The others are in this holly wand, and the one that left that scar upon your brow. I believe that we can expect great things from you,"

Harry stood in shock. He looked at his wand in awe. "Voldemort's wand,"

"Yes. Would you like to hear more about your wand?"

"Um, sure…"

Olivander smiled dreamily. "Yours was a particularly hard construction. You see, crown feathers are very hard to work with; they have a lot of power locked inside. It shattered every wood I tried to use. So I tried the old stone wands from the time of merlin. His wand was made of crystal if I recall the tale correctly. That black marble is from near Stonehenge."

"How much…"

"Nothing, the fact that one of my newer works has been used, makes it all worth while. Good luck Mr. Potter. I have a feeling that perhaps you may need it in the future."

Harry nodded and exited the shop. There stood Hagrid holding something behind him, "Happy birthday Harry!" He said as he pulled the object out from behind him.

There in a cage sat what had to be the most beautiful snowy owl he had ever seen. Its wide yellow eyes met his green and it gave a soft hoot. His solemn mood from the wand shop forgotten; he opened the cage and the bird flew to his shoulder, quite pleased to be on its new perch. She lightly nipped Harry's ear. "She's a right fine Owl. Most people go for larger owls but I figured you'd like her more; seems right taken with ya too."

"You were right Hagrid, she's perfect. Aren't you Hedwig?"

The owl gave an affirmative hoot, as if saying and don't you forget it.

"Harry, You can stay at the leaky cauldron until you need to hop on the train. Ol' Tom will floo you to the platform. Don't worry about paying for it. Tom owes me one."

Harry was delighted. He didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. He was having the greatest summer he had ever experienced. He walked back to the pub with Hagrid and Hedwig. Once inside, Tom handed Harry the key marked No. 7 and said dinner was on the house. Harry pulled his trunk next to the bed and pulled out his extra books. The first tome he opened was finding your Zanpakto. He found the book confusing but understandable. The basic gist was to get in touch with your own soul. To delve deep and find that part of your soul that cried out. The meditative state was very deep and wasn't easily obtained. After four hours he felt his mind slide backwards into his head…

The scenery was that of a suburban area made of many white boxes. It was basically Surrey but it was all white. And no people from what he could see. He looked around until he found someone. The figure was tall, almost 6'4" with dark brown hair. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes. His unshaven face was set in a passive neutral gaze. A long billowy black coat covered his thin frame. "Welcome Harry. I have wanted to speak to you for a long time."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Za…Tsu" His name wasn't said very clearly. It was as if me mumbled.

"You will have to speak a little more clearly. I didn't catch all of that."

The passive look gained a slight smile. "The fact that you even heard any of my name shows promise Harry. My name is Zange.su."

"Zangetsu?"

The slight smile grew. A wand was withdrawn from his pocket. It was Harry's new wand. He swung it and it shifted into a long blade. It had no guard and it's handle bore a cloth wrap. "Should you need to, grip your wand and call my name. For I am your Zanpakto, your _Soul Slayer_. Once a month, we shall meet like this and I will teach you to wield me and slay hollows."

"What are hollows?"

"Hollows are corrupted souls who gave in to hatred and fear after their death. Their emotions ate away at them and made them hollows, lost souls that feed upon other souls."

"They are dead? Like ghosts?"

"Ghosts are souls that saw the light at the end of the tunnel and chose to remain. They cannot become Hollows. Souls who have died and linger will appear different."

"This is a lot to take in."

Zangetsu nodded, "Go Harry. You have a long life. We can continue this later" he said as the world darkened and Harry felt like the world fell away…

Harry found himself back in Room number 7 in the leaky cauldron. Hedwig was sitting on the back of the chair watching him. He saw his wand lying on the open tome that explained Soul Slayers. He firmly gripped his wand and quietly spoke "Zangetsu,"

A black mist flew out of his wand and a moment later he held Zangetsu in his hand. The blade had a little weight to it. But compared to the various boxes his aunt had him haul out of their attic it was nothing. The candlelight gleamed off of the black surface and the cloth wrapped handle felt right in his hand. He could feel the energy mingling between him and the blade. He frowned, "How do I get it to change back?"

A moment later it shifted back to being his marble wand again. Harry couldn't believe that his wand could become that massive blade. He turned to Hedwig, "What do you think girl?"

She gave another soft hoot Wow. Her master was powerful, a little odd, but she liked him. He seemed to know just where to scratch and he fed her bacon! Those owners never fed her tasty treats or pet her. Harry talked _to_ her not at her. She flew over to Harry and gave another hoot. "I'm glad you're my owl. I'm sorry I don't have anyone to send letters to. I don't think you'll be flying much."

Hoot hoot That's Ok

"I feel like walking through the alley, want to tag along?"

Hedwig hopped up on Harry's shoulder and nipped his ear. He chuckled as he walked down stairs and walked into the alley. The general hustle and bustle of the alley amazed young Harry as people in long flowing cloaks and several goblins meandered about. He spotted the only goblin he actually knows the name of. "Good evening Griphook."

The goblin turned on the spot, shocked that a human knew his name. Not wanting to appear rude he returned the greeting. "Good evening Mr. Potter. How are you faring?"

"Quite well. I'm away from those horrible people and am actually getting a chance to eat regularly,"

Griphook arched his eyebrow, "You were being abused?"

Harry shook his head. "Neglected more like it."

"Mr. Potter, You should speak to someone in the ministry. They could pull you out…"

"I am afraid I don't know how to contact the ministry or whom to contact."

"Your owl can carry a letter. Sent it to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Madame Bones is a good person for a human. No offence,"

"None taken,"

Yes, I am using Ichigo's Zanpakto for harry. It saves some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Bones was having a most delightful morning. It was quiet; she had a most enjoyable lunch with her niece Susan. She was disturbed abruptly by a beautiful snowy owl landing on her desk. She looked at the bird for a moment trying to figure how the bird got to her directly. She took the letter and offered the bird a biscuit. She opened the letter and almost dropped it after reading it.

_Madame Bones,_

_My name is Harry Potter. I am writing to lodge an accusation of neglect/abuse on my muggle relatives. I apologize for contacting you over this, but I don't know any other person in the wizarding world other than Rubius Hagrid. I was speaking to a goblin and he suggested your name. I managed to nab a room at the Leaky Cauldron until Sept. 1__st__. I literally know no one else to turn to._

_Sincerely _

Harry Potter 

She lost her monocle for a moment. THE Harry Potter was asking her for an intervention? She looked at the bird, "Waiting for a response?"

Hoot, _well duh!_

"I'll head to him directly. Safe flying,"

HOOT _You implying something?_ Hedwig huffed agitatedly as she flew out the door.

She Sighed, "And today looked like a quiet day… oh well. SHAKLEBOLT!"

A moment later Kingsly Shaklebolt stood breathlessly outside Amelia's office. "You rang Director?"

"Up for a chance to help the Boy Who Lived?"

Kingsly blinked hard. The Boy Who Lived? "Huh?"

"Your not quite as eloquent as your cousin Rude. Read this then we will head out."

Kingsly took the note. His eyes widened. The very thought was outlandish. "If this is even remotely real…"

She nodded "Muggle-baiting everywhere. This explains why no one knew where the poor boy was. Muggles would not know what he did so they couldn't cash in on his fame. Lets get to the cauldron,"

Harry sat and continued to read the dusty tomes on Zanpakto. He was trying to figure out if what he experienced was normal or not. He got past the meditation chapter and found a passage that put him at ease.

When you achieve the proper state you will feel an odd falling sensation as you enter your mind and soul. The area will appear to be made of white take the form in which you would recognize. You shall encounter a man in black. He is the primer that has been enchanted into the book. He will help you along the path of finding your true Zanpakto.

Harry tried to wrap his brain around what he had found until there was a knock upon the door. He opened it to find two people. One was a woman with dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders and wore a monocle. She wore something similar to a muggle business suit with a cloak over it. A large black man in bright turquoise robes stood behind her. "Hello Harry I am Amelia Bones. I got your letter. This is senior Auror Kingsly Shackelbolt."

"Hello Madam Bones. Thank you for your help."

Harry let them into the room and sat on the bed. They took the two seats at the table. "I hope we can help you Harry. Why don't you start from the beginning and we shall go from there."

Harry nodded and began from the first incident he could remember. He told them of the cupboard under the stairs, the punishments, not being fed. He showed them the scars that littered his back. By the end of it Kingsly looked ill and Madame Bones looked furious. "Harry, I will personally bring in your aunt and uncle. Do you know anyone in the wizarding world other than Hagrid?"

"Um, no ma'am. I had to have a goblin tell me about the Aurors."

She let out a heavy sigh. Nothing is ever easy. "Ok Harry. You can continue to stay here till it's time to get to the train. We'll take care of your family, but a new place for you to stay will have to be found."

"I understand ma'am. I'm meeting with Griphook the goblin again tomorrow about my parents will. He said something about a godfather."

They blinked, "Harry, your godfather is in Azkaban," Kingsly said.

"Where?"  
"It's wizard prison. Didn't Hagrid give you the muggleborn wizarding book? It's suppose to help wizards from the muggle side of the world."

Harry shook his head. "He handed me a birthday cake and told me I was a wizard. He hen knocked my uncle back for badmouthing Dumberdoor."

"Dumbledore, Harry. It seems you almost fell through the cracks. Kingsly, watch over Mr. Potter here, I'll acquire some back up and head for the house. What is the address?"

"Number 4 Privit Drive, Little Whining, Surrey."

She nodded and left. Harry looked back to Kingsly, "I'm afraid I won't be much company, I'm just meditating and reading"

Kingsly nodded, "I see, what are you reading?"

Harry looked at the book, "Hollows,"

The auror looked at the tome, "I'm surprised you found anything about them. They have never been studied much. The only thing that Hollows stay away from is Azkaban. The dementors tend to kill them."

Harry looked confused, "What is a dementor?"

"It looks like a large black wraith. They feed on people's happiness. You feel cold and you relive the worst moments of your life. They also steal souls."

Harry nodded, "Do they disappear like hollows?"

"No one has ever defeated a dementor Harry. The best anyone can do is drive them off with a patronus charm."

"Ok,"

Kingsly smiled, "Here, I'll show you. Expecto Patronum"

A silvery lynx erupted from Kingsly's wand. It bound around the room searching for prey. It stopped once it was sure the area was safe. It faded away soon after. Harry was in awe of the ghostly feline. "Do they teach that at Hogwarts?"

"Not until your sixth year. It's considered too advanced for young children to learn."

"Oh, that seems a little unfair."

Kingsly laughed. Harry was eager to learn it seemed. He remembered when he first went to Hogwarts. Seeing the castle for the first time, the sorting, he could sense Harry was going to feel the same. "Don't be in a rush. Just enjoy yourself and study hard; Hogwarts has a lot to teach."

The boy nodded as he grabbed the tome off the bed. "I guess, I just don't want to be the victim ever again. I want to be the one who stops the bullies."

Kingsly smiled, "I have a feeling you will."

The head auror had arrived at Privit drive not five minutes after leaving the leaky cauldron. She spotted number four and marched straight up to the front door; the rookie followed close behind. The house looked identical to every other house on the block. She suppressed a shudder as she knocked on the door. A mammoth of a person who was bigger than the old potions professor, Horace Slughorn, opened it. "Can I help you?" he sneered.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, what of it?"

She drew her wand and pressed in, "My name is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm here to question you on one Harry Potter,"

Vernon paled, "I don't know who your talking about." He stuttered.

"Really? This is not Number 4 Privit Drive? Are you not Vernon Dursley husband of Petunia Dursley nee Evans?"

Vernon took a step back. Amelia pressed forward and the blond Rookie followed and closed the door. He looked around, "Man, these Muggles are creepy. How can anyone keep a place this clean?"

"You Freaks aren't welcome here! Get out before I call the constable!"

"Answer the questions and we will."

"The little freak isn't here! He went off to that freak school! Hope he never comes back!" Vernon yelled.

"I'm just going to check the house," Auror Dinitch said.

"You do that. I'm going to have a talk with this pig of a man,"

Nymphadora Tonks was packing her trunk for her fifth year at Hogwarts. She attempted to press the lid closed, "Bloody Lid. Why-Wont-You-CLOSE!" she shouted as she jumped up and down on the lid.

"Nymphadora! What is your problem?"

"My trunk won't close."

Andromeda Tonks looked into her daughter's room and saw that she was hopeless at packing. She gave an exasperated sigh and flicked her wand. The trunk opened and spewed its contents. She gave another wave and the trunk repacked itself. She shook her head, "For a ravenclaw, your hopeless dear."

"Mum, I'm not hopeless, just disorganized."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yea. You should see Professor Dumbledore's office. That is hopeless."

"Albus is pushing 160. He earned the right."

"I'm 15. What's the point? Not everyone is a neat freak."

"NYMPHADORA!"

"Sorry mum. I'm just not looking forward to going back."

"They still teasing you?"

Young Tonks nodded. She was constantly being harassed over her metamorph talent. The worse came from the Slytherin house. It wasn't her fault. All she ever wanted was to find one person who wouldn't tease her over her ability or ask her to look like someone. She was always dealing with someone asking her odd or embarrassing questions. "Cheer up dear, you might find someone this year."

"My luck they'll be blind."

Andromeda frowned, "All you can do is keep trying."

Harry was meditating and once again found himself back in the white world. Zangetsu looked at him curiously. "Back Again?"

"The book said you were a guide. Why didn't you tell me?"

The ragged black coat fluttered in the non-existent wind. Even through the dark glasses Harry could see a haunted look. "I wish to no longer be bound to the book. Ichigo imbued me into the book as a guide for others. I spend years locked away in the book in complete darkness. You are the first."

Harry was taken aback. "How can I help?"

"You already house another partial soul. What is one more?"

Harry looked around. "Where? I don't remember another,"

Zangetsu waved his hand and the world shifted to a dark section. A figure emerged. It was a figure from nightmares. Pale waxy skin, red inhuman eyes and a face that was almost reptilian. It was the figure that killed that woman in his nightmare, the one who killed his mother. "You're Voldemort aren't you."

"Very good Harry. I am indeed a piece of Lord Voldemort."

"How did you get here? You are supposed to be dead."

A creepy smile graced pale lips. "When I tried to kill you, I was planning on putting the piece of soul you see before you in your skull. A fitting end to one who was prophesized to defeat me; their remains used to ensure my immortality. But you survived, thus our predicament. Some blasted creature has kept me here. With no wand all I can do is hold it back, but now that you're here, I can act!" Red lightning flew from his fingertips.

Harry watched in horror as the red lightning came at him, only to come in contact with a barrier of ice and black energy.

I had to do it. I had to leave it at a cliffy. So sorry. Wait for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I know everyone hates cliffhangers, but it was to tempting. I am borrowing names and Items from Square Enix's Final Fantasy series if you haven't already noticed but this is not a massive cross over. No summons, Junctions, Shin Ra, or other things, just names and a couple Items.

_I'm an author, but I can change, if I have to, I guess._ (Authors prayer. Taken from Red green's man prayer.)

Harry's eyes went wide. Zangetsu snapped his fingers and the darkness vanished. A wall of Ice still separated Harry and Voldemort. The barrier was cracked but holding. A large black lion with a silver mane had a front paw pressed into the ice. It was larger than any lion he had ever seen. "Wow"

Zangetsu held out his hand and a black Katana formed. It was as long as Harry was tall. A black chain dangled from the pommel and jingled as it moved. "I'll distract him, but I can only do it for so long. I am not as strong as I can be with out a connection to a soul."

The Lion nodded as Zangetsu stepped in front of the barrier. The black feline turned to Harry. Its green eyes were rimmed blue and spoke of power. "Harry. I am your true Zanpakto. We can destroy this filth if you will work with me. Can you set aside your fear and face your parents killer?"

Harry looked up to see Zangetsu weaving around the crimson bolts Voldemort was throwing around. He saw that pale face in a sickening grin. Harry remembered that night again, the shouting, the screams the pain. "Harry, can you do it?"

Harry clenched his fist "Show me,"

"Gather your pain and sorrow. Use it! Say my name and lash out!"

Harry felt the world turn cold, as all sound seemed to stop. "_GRIEVER!_" The world went white.

Amelia was aghast at what she had learned from the Dursley's. She looked at the cupboard and the small bedroom littered with everything labeled Dudley. She had seen some scars on the boy and was disgusted when the whale was trying to beat the magic out. Vernon was summarily arrested and hauled off to the Ministry holding cells. She interrogated Petunia and discovered she was a bitter and spiteful woman who took out her frustrations on a defenseless child. They were going away for a long time. Harry would never have to deal with them again. Vernon was looking at life and Petunia was looking at 7-12. Dudley would be sent to a military school where his size made him the bottom rung on the totem pole. "You two make me sick. He was a child. A defenseless child and you treated him like dirt. I don't care what your excuse, you are going to Azkaban and the dementors can have you."

"Dementors?" Horse face said as she paled.

"Yes, you'll relive your worse memories for years. I hope ya rot. Treating the boy who lived like some house elf…"

"Enough Dinitch. Take Mr. Dursley by portkey, I'll grab the wife."

"What about our Dudley?"

"Your sister has been contacted. She will arrive here later. Hotdog."

The portkey activated and the four were brought to the atrium of the ministry. Several aurors moved in and pulled the resisting Dursley's down to the holding cells. The wizards didn't even blink as Vernon began shouting and declaring that he would sue them all. Auror Dinitch turned to Madam Bones, "That left me feeling all warm and fuzzy."

"The fact that they are put away or that he resisted?"

"Both,"

Amelia nodded and headed for the elevator. She had some research to do. She wanted to get to the bottom of the Sirius Black matter.

"_GRIEVER!_" Voldemort turned to see what the fuss was about when all he saw was a wall of jagged ice rushing towards him. He dove to the side to avoid the lethal blow. Potter stood there in all his diminutive stature. He held a blade with a curved handle. His body seemed to shine with a cool brilliance. His emerald eyes had a blue hue around the edges. The unsorted wizard rushed him as the blade tip slid in the dirt. Voldemort let fly with more cursed lightning. Potter just pivoted out of the way. He bore a look of rage as he began taking various swings at Voldemort. A failed stab at his head allowed Voldemort to look at the blade better. The blade was a one edged blade that looked to be mounted to a muggle revolver. The curved black handle allowed for wielding it one or two handed. The blade flipped and nearly took his head off. The boy looked to be controlled by emotion and by the blade. "Is this the best you can do potter?"

"_Getsuga Tensho_"

Voldemort rolled to the side to avoid the black stranger's attack only to receive Potter's blade to the chest.

Harry looked down as Voldemort was pinned to the ground. "If I have any say, you will never come back to life. If it costs me my life, you will never harm another soul EVER AGAIN!" Harry pulled the trigger and a wave of ice erupted from the blade. He wrenched the blade from the frozen Voldemort. "Thank you Griever, Zangetsu"

"_It's not over yet!"_

Harry watched in morbid fascination, as Voldemort turned black and exploded. The force pushed him into a wall and the world faded out.

Harry was thrown off the bed as a large black shape burst forth from his scar. Harry was pressed into the wall and Kingsly fell off his chair. Harry watched as the blackness formed into a hollow. The bone white mask tool a serpentine look with long fangs. The body was swathed in black gauze like robe. It let out a roar and Lunged at Kingsly. Kingsly moved quickly and rolled out of the way. Harry, seeing what has happened, looks on in horror. "Griever!"

The icy weapon comes at its wielder's call. Harry lunged and swung. It missed and cut the table in two. Kingsly after gathering his wits begins firing a volley of Reducto curses. Hollow Riddle hisses and a Protego shield sprung to life. A raspy laugh issued from behind the bony mask. Harry tried to stab Hollow Riddle in the face but only clipped a fang. "_Damn you Potter!_" it hissed in parsletounge. A reducto clipped the distracted Riddle and the mask Shattered. Harry swung and cleaved Riddle's torso.

"Was that a hollow?" Kingsly asked.

"Yea, Voldemort as a hollow. Got to love it."

"That was You-know-who?"

"A piece of him at the least. I'm exhausted."

Kingsly was visibly shaken. He was pale and trembling as he sat in his chair. He was far to stunned to ask about the blade that had just struck down Riddle. _I just survived a battle with You-know-who. I fought the dark lord with the Harry Potter. _

Kingsly bid Harry good night and exited to speak with his boss. Then he was planning on taking that two weeks of leave ha had saved up. Listening to the tale of the boy who lived is one thing, participating was another thestral all together.

Time flew as it normally does and we find ourselves at Kings Cross station. Madam Bones was escorting her niece Susan and Harry to the train. Harry and Susan hit it off well and became somewhat friends. Harry was getting better than when he stayed with the Dursleys. Three meals a day allowed him to put on a few pounds as not to appear malnourished. He was also becoming better at wielding Griever. The regular use was having an effect. His hair was now baring silver streaks and his eyes maintained their blue ring. Amelia waved them off and apparated away. Harry took in the scene. The old-fashioned steam train waited until the time of departure. The platform was crowded full of families saying good-bye. He smiled as he pulled his trunk and cage behind him. Hedwig perched on his shoulder. "Come on Harry, I want to get an empty compartment."

"Right behind you." He said.

Tonks arrived at 9 ¾ minutes before departure. Her Mother bid her farewell and watched her board the train. She managed to find an empty compartment and thanked Merlin for small favors. She stowed her trunk, took a seat and began to zone out. She was brought back to reality when her least favorite people showed up, the Weasly twins.

"Look what we have here dear brother,"

"It's our favorite metamorph."

"Our Ickle Nymmy!"

Tonks refused to give them the satisfaction. "What do you want?"

The twin leered, "We could name a couple…" Fred paused mid sentence. The whole car seemed to get cold. They turned to see a first year with glowing eyes and a scowl, "Are these two bugging you?"

Tonks looked at the first year. He was short; he looked to be 9 or so instead of 11. Piercing green eyes with a glowing blue ring. His messy black hair had silver highlight.

"Always,"

Harry looked up at the twins and let grievers power bleed out more. The temperature dropped several degrees more. "Why don't you two run along?"

There, I got Tonks and Harry in the same space!


	4. Chapter 4

The twins looked at the first year before them

The twins looked at the first year before them. They saw the scar and the glow in his eyes. "Look brother, it's the boy who lived! Little Ginny's hero."

"I see that brother of mine."

"He seems upset doesn't he Gred?"

"Indeed Forge, Why the look little firstie?"

Harry blinked; he had never dealt with twins before, let alone the Weasly twins. He idlely wondered who this Ginny person was. "I have this thing about people who treat others like crap. Leave her alone,"

"We wouldn't dare treat our dear Nymphadora poorly, right Fred?"

"Too Right George. Right Nymmy?"

"I hate you both,"

"See! She loves us."

Harry leveled a look that screamed you couldn't be serious. He looked into the compartment and Tonks gave him a pleading look. Harry looked back to the Twins, "Just go you two."

"We have slytherins to tackle Dear Brother."

"Indeed twin of mine. Let's make those prefects wish they never got their badges."

The twins left and Harry turned to leave as well when Tonks grabbed his arm. Harry looked back at Tonks. She gave a soft smile, "Thanks, people don't step in like that against the twins."

Harry blushed, "Um, no problem. I can't stand bullies. You can come sit with us. I want to know what Hogwarts I like."

Tonks grinned and followed the first year down the hall. They came to a compartment that held two other first years. Susan smiled as Harry entered the car but looked questioningly to Tonks. "Susan, this is Tonks. Tonks, this is Susan. She is willing to tell us about Hogwarts."

Far removed from the Hogworts Express, Ichigo Kurosaki, reclined restlessly in Soul Society thinking about his life. Ever since he wrote the guide for his little sister he had been unable to call his Zanpakto. Somehow Zangetsu had been imbued into the book. He was crap at using his spiritual power. He could send things flying, but a wave of spirit pressure wasn't useful against Hollows. If she only hadn't lost the book. "_Hey! Kurosaki!_"

Ichigo looked over to see Renji, "_What's up_?"

"_I just heard an interesting rumor about the living world,_"

Ichigo nodded, "_Anything good?_"

Renji smirked, "They _say they registered someone using a soul reapers power. The pattern matched yours for a bit, then it switched over to someone else._"

"_WHERE!?_"

Ichigo was now holding the vice captain in a death grip. He was dangleing a few inches off the ground. He may not have a soul slayer, but Ichigo was still one of the most powerful souls still alive. "_The signal says Scotland. Captain __Hitsugaya__ is supposed to take you. I'm just a messenger!_"

Ichigo let go of Renji. He looked behind him to see the squad ten captain. He had grown over the few years he had known Toushirou Hitsugaya. He was now almost as tall as Ichigo. His soul slayer, Hyourinmaru, was in its traditional place across his back. "_I hope you can speak passable English. I won't play translator for you._"

Ichigo nodded. He could get by. English was one of the few classes he actually enjoyed and paid attention to. He smiled, "Just don't expect the same,"

The train had finally pulled in to the station and the student began to pour out. Harry stepped out into the evening air. Hedwig perched on his shoulder. Susan, Tonks and Hanna Abbot were right behind him. Harry noticed Hagrid calling for all first years. Hedwig refused to leave his shoulder. She seemed quite content to remain on her current perch. "I've never met such a strong willed creature. She act's like a true familiar."

Harry just smiled and rubbed Hedwig under her beak. She gave an elated hoot and nipped his ear. Tonks smiled and waved as she headed for the carriages. Harry frowned as he saw the almost skeletal horses pulling the coaches. "Hey Susan, what is pulling the coaches?"

"I don't see anything Harry. I think they are just bewitched."

"Those're Thestrals. Probably the only trained herd in the world. I didn't know you could see them Harry." Hagrid said quietly.

"What is so odd that makes it so I can see them?"

"It means you seen death Harry. Aunt Amelia told me about them once."

Harry frowned. The only thing he could think would be Voldemort and his hollow. Would that count? He couldn't remember his parents so he discounted that. Could it be Griever and Zangetsu? He'd have to ask them later. He felt a massive hand clamp his shoulder. Hagrid offered a smile, "It don't make you no different Harry. It just means you've seen something a bit earlier than most."

Harry nodded and forced a smile on his face. I was a subject that he thought he would never get past. He followed Susan to the boats. He let his mind wander as the rest of the boats loaded. He was brought out of his musings by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to find a young wizard he hadn't met yet. "Hi, I'm Neville,"

"I'm Harry, nice to meet you Neville. This is Susan and Hannah."

Neville smiled shyly and sat in the open space on the boat. They all talked and harry began to feel better. Not long after they finally saw it, Hogwarts. The massive castle stood out against the late evening sky. The many lights shining through the windows and massive towers rising from behind the walls gave the school a mystic atmosphere. He felt deep down, that this place was the start of something that could turn out very beautiful, or very ugly.

Sirius Black, Marauder and self proclaimed sex god, was now sitting in the office of Amelia Bones. Even though the office was slightly cold, he was sweating bludgers. She could easily free him, but he feared that she would hold their past encounters against him. "It's been awhile Black."

"Um, yes it has. You'll have to forgive my current state. Azkaban doesn't allow for good hygiene… or diet."

"Your godson asked about your trial, and lo and behold there seems to be no record of it."

Sirius sighed, "Because there never was one. Crouch snapped my wand and threw me into that cell when they grabbed me off the street. I was an auror; I knew I was supposed to receive at least some form of trial. Barty just tossed me into solitary and left me to rot… You met Harry? Is he ok?"

"That is a heavy accusation Sirius. Crouch is pushing for Minister. Young mister Potter stayed with me and my niece before he went off to Hogwarts. There has been a varitable shite-storm as of late. He is fine now and most likely just reaching the castle right now."

"Best view in the world. I refused to give those memories up. Those dementors always left hungry. As you have called me out of that hole my former coworkers threw me into I suspect you wish to question me as to the night in question?"

Amelia nodded and set the small vial on her desk. "You know what this is, do you consent to questioning?" Sirius nodded "Good… Let's check to make sure, Where is my birthmark?"

"Left inner thigh,"

Amelia grimaced. It was defiantly Black, "Were you the one that killed Pettigrew?"

"No, Peter is still alive. He blew up the street."

"Was he the secret keeper?"

"Yes, Dumbledore cast the charm."

Amelia slumped into her chair. The world just wanted to drop everything in her lap lately. She looked at Sirius… "Something I always wanted to know. Why were you kissing Peacecraft in the Great Hall?"

"She grabbed and kissed me. I was stunned."

"You were telling the truth back then?"

Sirius nodded. "As hard as it may be to believe, a Marauder can speak the truth."

Amelia smiled. She drew up some paperwork. Using a pen she hijacked from a muggleborn auror she quickly filled in most of the blanks. "Sirius, once I get the minister to sign this you're a free man."

"How are you going to get Fudge to sign that?"

Her grin grew wider. "SHACKLEBOLT!"

"Yes Director?"

"Please escort Mr. Black to the Minister's office with me,"

Kingsly looked down at Sirius. This man trained him to be an auror. He pulled Sirius to his feet and kept a good grip on Black. "I take it the questioning went well?"

"Better than I hoped. Fudge just has to sign this."

"Amelia, how are you going to get Fudge to sign off on that? "

Madame Bones's eyes took on a malicious glint. "We all have our secrets."


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again folks. It's sorting time.

Ichigo found himself looking at the mask that taunted him so many times through his life. The bone like material was Ivory white with red markings. The mask of his inner hollow stared accusingly at him with empty eye-sockets. He looked at it with mixed feelings. The mask had saved his life many times, but only because it would be troublesome for Ichigo to die. The Macabre grin taunted him. Zangetsu may have left, but the hollow remained. He placed the mask on the wall. No one ever came into his quarters anymore.

"Hey Ichigo! Let's go!"

The unofficial soul reaper pulled the mask off the wall. Tucking the mask into his shirt he sighed. He followed Toushirou out towards the gate. His mind revolving around the odd hope of possessing Zangetsu once more.

Harry found himself waiting with all the other first years. Amelia warned him how students were sorted. He saw the sorting hat in the hands of Minerva McGonagall. He had to thank her when he saw her again. He wondered how the interview with his Godfather was going. She promised to owl him in the morning. The Hat rip opened and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap! _I know I cut out parts

The hall applauded the caps song. The ruckus died down and professor McGonagall produced the first year roster. "Abbot, Hannah"

Hannah stepped up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head. The hat debated for a moment then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Aznable, Char"

A blond boy with dark brown eyes stepped up to the hat. The Sorting hat muttered a lot. The words Cunning and bravery were heard clear as a bell. The muttering continued until the hat loudly proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW"

"Bones, Susan"

Harry watched as his closest (human) friend get sorted the hat seemed to be whispering to her as she smiled wider and wider. The ha straightened up primly and proclaimed to the whole school "RAVENCLAW"

He zoned out as more names were called. Faintly paying attention as the hat called out house names. He needed to continue to learn from Zangetsu and Griever. He heard his name being called. His eyes snapped to the hat. It shifted and looked at him. The rip of a mouth turned into a smile as Harry walked forward. He sat and felt the weight on his head. "_Well, well. What have we here? A soul Reaper in training? How interesting. It's been long since I've sorted anyone with a sliver of spiritual power. Hmm, you have potential, Oh how there is potential._"

"_Thank you Mr. Hat."_

"_My name is not Mr. Hat. It is Ambrose. You're a tough sort lad. Courage flows strong, but Gryffindor is not for you. You are cunning and ambitious, but Slytherin is not for you. You'd be more likely to kill your dorm mates there. Your willing to work, but your loyalty is hard earned. I see a thirst to learn. As such I believe that is where I shall put you._"

"_Ravenclaw? Sounds fine to me. Have fun with the rest of the sorting Ambrose,"_

"_If only they were as interesting as you. Not many can claim to wield two Zanpakto. You'll have to come and chat every once and a while._ RAVENCLAW!"

Harry watched in fascination as his robes gained the Ravenclaw emblem. He made his way to sit with his new house. Susan smiled as he sat down, "What took you so long?"

"Hmm? Oh, the hat saw something in me I guess,"

"You want me to WHAT?!" Fudge shouted.

"You just need to sign the form before you Cornelius. Are we getting senile in our old age?"

"This form sets Sirius Black free! What have you been brewing to make you even think this is a good idea?"

"Fudge, You will listen well. Black never had trial. He was questioned today. Shacklebolt there was witness. He is innocent. Sing the paper and do something intelligent for once,"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Amelia smiled, "Galaxia"

Fudge froze. He began sweating profusely. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty?"

The department grinned victoriously. "I knew you'd see it my way. It may even make you look better to the public. Cleaning up the previous minister's messes and all,"

Fudge paused at that. It would make a good spin on this crazy situation. He signed the last form. "Mr. Black, you are henceforth a free man. The ministry would like to apologize for the mistakes of old."

Sirius blinked. The words repeated a couple of times in his mind for a moment and a grin broke out on his face. He began to laugh. "Free at last! Free at last! Thank Amelia all mighty I'm free at last!"

"Mr. Black?" the minister asked stunned.

"I'm going to get clean then I'm suing that snake Crouch! Ten years in Azkaban without trial!"

Sirius was dancing around by now. He hugged Kingsly and grabbed Amelia and kissed her. She froze as he released her and continued to celebrate. Kingsly was suppressing his laughter. He had never seen his boss stunned. "Mr. Black, perhaps you would like to go home? I can get you your wand from the confiscated lock up."

The dancing marauder stops. He turns to the Auror and grins, "A wonderful idea! Lead the way!"

Sirius walked his way through the catacombs of the ministry to the contraband and evidence locker. Kingsly rooted around for a moment and produces a wand. He looked flabberghasted as he read the tag, "14 inches cypress and Nundu tooth?"

Sirius snatched the wand from the Auror. A great wind whirled around the former detainee. "It's a long story involving Veela and Jager."

They both nodded sagely. Veela and booze were sometimes deadly when mixed. They turned to see that Amelia Bones had followed them. Sirius realized whet he had done earlier and began to sweat. She smiled warmly at him. "Congradulations Sirius. I told you He would listen,"

"Who or what is Galaxia?"

"He is a cross dressing Lounge singer that the minister had a drunken night with. I mention it and he does what I want,"

Kingsly was gobsmacked, "That's blackmail!"

"No, it's brilliant!" Sirius said.

In the dark Forest, a door appeared out of thin air and two figures stepped out. "We are in the middle of the woods, are you sure we are in the right area?"

"The gate got us as close to the target as possible. The reports say that he is of magical decent. We may have to walk a ways."

"Great, let's just get out of this place. I feel like something is sizing me up for dinner."

The white haired soul reaper looked down at the black butterfly on his finger. He turned to his companion, "We may have trouble getting there. The place we need to go is well protected by powerful walls of energy called wards. They prevent us from entering,"

Ichigo growled in frustration. Zangetsu was close. He could feel it's power now that it was even remotely active. He began walking towards the edge of a clearing surrounding a large pile of ruins. Little did they know that they were being watched by the darker residents of the forbidden forest. They could feel the spiritual pressure of the Shinagami and stayed at a distance. Skeletal hands clutched branches as they stayed aloft in the upper parts of the trees. They had survived the last time the Soul Reapers had descended upon their home. They had left their world in hopes of avoiding them. "Inform the leader, she will wish to know."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tuck in," Dumbledore said. With a wave of his hand the tables filled with food. Harry was unaccustomed to such things. Even with his stay at the Bones residence. He picked at his food. It would take a long time to get use to eating normal portions. He looked up at the head table. Something odd caught his eye. A chain was coming out of the turban one of the professors was wearing. "What the…"

"Something wrong Harry?"

Harry blinked, "Who is the professor in the purple turban?"

"That's Professor Quirrell, He's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry nodded and filed that information away. He wanted to know what was up with the chain. Was it like the thestrals? Could only he see it? No one else was mentioning it. He let it go for now. He wondered what else would happen. He didn't have to wait long. The castle ghosts come flying through the walls and Peeves came in through the door. Several ghosts stopped as they looked at him. Eyes widened and they trembled with fear. "SOUL REAPER! SOUL REAPER IN THE CASTLE! RUN FOR YOUR AFTERLIVES!"

The spirits made a mass exodus from the great hall. They crawled over themselves to get out as fast as they could. The great hall grew silent. Harry could only blink owlishly at the current turn of events. He had read the book enough to know he was almost a soul reaper by technicality. "That was new," Harry said in surprise.

Soon, questions were flying over the ghost's reaction. Rumors and questions were thick after ten minutes.

"What is a soul reaper?"

"What can scare a ghost like that? Even dementors can't harm a ghost,"

"Do you think it has to do with professor Quirrell? He does seem jumpy."

Tonks was shocked at the sudden exodus of the castle ghosts. She was hoping to talk to Sir Nick. He always had a funny story about the other ghosts. She smiled as people were still chatting. Everyone expected the boy who lived to go into Gryffindor. Their savior had gone to Ravenclaw and laughed at peoples shocked expression. She was happy to have he pint sized hero in her house. She finally had a friend in her own house. The hall grew silent as Dumbledore rose to address the student body.

"I have a few announcements for everyone. The third floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds to all who wish to live. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students except in the company of a teacher for the express purpose of Potion ingredients. The defense against the dark arts class will be seen to by Professor Quirrell this year. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that Magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. Thank you,"

The first years followed the Prefects to the entrance of their common room. A statue of an Angel blocked the way. "Password?"

"Wisdom"

The angel nodded and stepped aside. A large oak door adorn with the crest of Ravenclaw opened to reveal the common room. Large plush couches and wide tables adorn in blue littered the room. A wireless set sat on the far side of the room away from the fireplace. The whole place screamed comfort for the studious. Tonks loved the Ravenclaw dorms. She had seen the other common rooms but the Ravens nest was the best. "Welcome to the Raven's nest. The boy's dorm is 

on the right. The ladies are on the left. The wireless set can pick up some muggle stations, but please not too loud. Ravenclaw is known for knowledge, but don't expect everyone to be a bookworm here. If you have any problems come see one of us immediately."

Tonks listened to the first year into again. It never changed. No matter who it was, it was always the same overused trite. She stretched on one of the many couches. The first years chatted amongst themselves except Harry. He sat in the recliner next to her. "I expected something a little different,"

"You thought this place would be a mini classroom and library?"

"I meant the whole school. You told me but it didn't really sink in. The moving staircases were a bit hard to believe."

"You get use to it. It can be a bit annoying to get around though. Not all teachers accept the 'I got stuck because of the staircases' excuse."

"Anyone I should look out for?"

"I don't like most of the school Harry. Everyone teases the shapeshifter. I have very few friends and none in our house except for maybe you."

Harry could only nod. He filed that piece of information away for later. They chatted over various topics until Tonks decided it was time to crash. "One last thing Harry. It doesn't matter if you and the teacher hate each other, even Snape can keep his tongue civil if you do well."

On the edge of the forest…

Ichigo and Toushirou were trying to figure out the school. They had moved through the school and found that the thing was like a labyrinth. The stairs moved, the paintings talked, and actual ghosts. Not souls or hollows but actual ghosts. The Captain was shocked. Ghosts were rare. Ichigo could feel a large power somewhere in the school, but he couldn't get close. The building itself seemed to protect the inhabitants. "Ichigo, you need to calm down. Your going to give us away."

"So Close! I'm so close I can taste it!" The former representative said.

Toushirou frowned as Ichigo's eyes darkened. His spiritual pressure was rising again and it might draw something from the forest. He held no illusions that the forest was filled with things that posed no challenge. He was often sent on a mission where magic might be involved and that was why he was sent this time. The castle radiated magic so much it was giving him a migraine… either that or it was Kurosaki. The black in the other reaper's eyes was becoming more prevalent. Toushirou was saved when a black and blue blur tackled Kurosaki. "ITSUGO!"

In an instant Hyourinmaru was in his hand. He looked at the curvy female now clinging to his temporary partner. Long blue hair flowing freely and a hollow mask in the shape of a skull on top of her head and clothed in a black robe. She was positively estatic, "I missed you! I haven't seen you since you went after Hime-chan!"

Ichigo struggled to pry himself from the death grip of the woman, "Nana, what are you doing here?"

"I live here in the forbidden forest in a free hollow colony. We don't feed on souls anymore and the wizards don't try coming into our part of the forest."

Toushiro gripped Hyourinmaru tighter; a Arrancar was not what he needed. He was a powerful captain. That was obvious by his age compared to the others. He wasn't on the other hand, up to fighting Arrancar again. He had trouble dealing with number 8 as it was. Not only that but a 

whole colony! Holy mother of souls he needed back up. "Kurosaki, what is going on here? Why is an Arrancar hugging you?"

"Meet former Espada Nana. She helped me out a while back. She is harmless for the most part. Put it away, we are not going to fight her."

"HARMLESS? _FORMER_ ESPADA?"

Ichigo sighed, "It happened like this…"

Dawn came and brought in the new day. In the great hall Harry and Susan were having breakfast with most of the other students. A large black owl came in leading the pack for morning mail. Harry spotted Hedwig carrying an envelope for him. As she landed gasps and shouts rang out through the great hall as many began reading the Daily Prophet. He opened his mail to discover it was from not only Amelia but for Sirius as well. She explained how Sirius was freed and recovered his second wand from his days as an auror. Sirius wished him well and said they would get to meet during Christmas. Harry smiled brightly as he finished. With great relish he grabbed the paper next to him.

_**Sirius Black Freed! Barty Crouch Sacked!**_

_Sirius Black, long thought the betrayer of the potters was found to be innocent. He was illegally held prisoner in Azkaban without trial for ten years. Veritaserum was applied and the truth came out. Peter Pettigrew was the real perpetrator of the mass killing and giving the potters to He-who-must-not-be-named. Barty Crouch was found to have thrown him in Azkaban without a thought.He is now under investigation and looking at hard time himself. Minister Fudge declared today to be going through the general population to see if other such tragedies have occurred._

Harry could only laugh at the cover story. Sirius had told him about the real events of last night. If it made Fudge look better then who was he to complain! He was looking at having something he always wanted, a family.

"What is it Harry?"

"Sirius is free! Fudge released him last night!"

"That's great Harry. What else did the letter say?"

"That we get to meet up at Christmas and you and your aunt are invited."

Susan laughed as Harry was practically dancing in his seat with eyes all aglow. Flitwick came up to the two first years and presented them with their time tables. After wishing each of them luck he headed off to hand out the rest of the schedules. First off was Potions with Hufflepuf. Elsewhere in the castle, deep in the dungeons, a potions master was reading the news as well. "NOOOOOO!"

Severus Snape was not a happy former death eater. His former tormentor was freed from prison. His mouth was hurting from grinding his teeth to hard. His first lesson was first year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. _Potter, we shall see if you belong in the house of wisdom and intelligence._ He thought bitterly.

HE watched them all file in. one look at him and many of them cower in fear. Potter entered followed by a small red head. History repeating itself already? "Everyone sit down and wands away NOW."

People snapped to task and he observed the room. "Welcome to your first potions class. I do not expect much from most of you. Not many can appreciate the subtle beauty that is potions. I can teach you things with potions that a wand can never dream of doing. If you prove yourselves 

worthy you may even make it to NEWT level potions where you can behold some of the greatest elixirs ever created." He let his words soak in. Hook them while their young, his mother always said. "Luck in a bottle, truth serums that can make the purest souls admit their darkest deeds, draughts that can regrow body parts. These things can't be done with a wand. POTTER! What is the use of Dragon's fang?"

"Strength potion,"

"Armadillo bile?"

"Wit Sharpener,"

"Where would I find a Beezor?"

"Goat's stomach."

Snape nodded. He didn't expect the boy to know those. He expected a clueless arrogant child. He snapped at the class for not writing those down. "Today we will cover a burn salve. Directions are on the board."

In London…

Sirius Black had arrived at his family's home. Grimmauld place had fallen in sad shape. The place was filthy and falling apart. His grey eyes narrowed, "Kreacher!"

"Master called?"

"Why is the house of Black in such a state?"  
Kreacher hesitated and Sirius nailed it. "You obviously are unfit to be a servant to the house of Black. You are hereby dismissed." He said throwing a sock at the cruel looking elf.

Kreacher looked at the garment in his hand. All his life in the service of the black family only to never to join this ancestors on the wall. Rage filled his small heart. "Filthy blood traitor shames mistress. Broke her heart when traitor left to join mudblood and other traitors."

"Enough you vile thing. Mother is no longer your mistress and you are banished. BE GONE!"

The House elf vanished with a loud CRACK. Sirius rolled his Auror's wand in his fingers. He let his magic fill him. "Let's get started, _Repairo_!"

Good bye nasty elf. Hello free godfather.


	7. the kissing affair

Dumbledore looked at the souls before him. He was well aware of the colony of peaceful hollows in the forest. They took care of any violent hollows that strayed nearby. The Soul reapers were a new twist. Sending mail by thestral was also new to him. "So let me get this straight, one of my students or staff is in possession of a Soul Reaper artifact?"

"Basically. If you can get them all together we'll spot it quite quickly. Once we have it, we can leave." Toshiro explained.

"Does it pose a threat to their welfare?"

"It is used to deal with Hollows. If misused, it may create a problem. How soon can you call the school together?"

Albus truly cared for those under his charge. Artifacts of any nature can pose dangerous. "It will take approximately one hour to gather the students and staff. If you will follow me to the great hall?"

"Thank you for your help Headmaster. When we Identify the person who has it we will need a few moments to reclaim it. Hopefully they will relinquish it freely."

"If they do not?"

"We don't know. This issue has never come about. They will be unharmed, but they will be exhausted from the ordeal."

"I'll have the healer on standby just incase."

………………….

Tonks was disgusted with the defense teacher. He reeked of garlic and stuttered far too much to be understood. The only upside to the class was she had it with the one person in her year she liked. James Moody was a slytherin who never made fun of her. He was polite and kept a civil tongue with everyone. He was one of three students from the snake house that everyone liked, even Gryffindor. "I think I could learn more about defense from a first year than this git."

Moody gave a quiet chuckle. "Like your little hero?"

Tonks gave a small smile, "You two would get along. Neither one of you can deal with bullies in a gentle manner."

James let one eyebrow rise, "Are we implying something Imp?"

"You trounced three sixth years last year because they grabbed me,"

"You told them no. It was something I couldn't let slide."

"That is why you're a friend,"

Moody narrowed his eyes, "I just tolerate you more than others."

Nymphadora just smiled. He had an image to maintain. Blood or not, the son of Alistair Moody would not be seen as 'soft' in public.

………..

Harry and the rest of Hogwarts were confused as they were all herded into the great hall at lunch. Everyone was informed to sit and wait to be addressed by the headmaster. Harry looked up to the staff table and froze. He saw Ichigo stand there next to a Hollow and a soul reaper captain. He hazarded a guess as to what this was all about. Dumbledore stood up and came round the table.

"Your attention please. Today I was notified that one among us has possession of a possibly dangerous object. The owner of the artifact in question has come forward." He flicked his wand at the student body and a glow settled over the great hall. Many of the students gasped and they now saw the three visitors. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki and Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Ichigo stepped forward and began to walk the aisles. "I am searching for Zangetsu. I know one of you is carrying him."

"_Zangetsu rests with me_."

Ichigo snapped his head to the Ravenclaw table. Harry stood up, "_He wants to know what kept you,_"

Ichigo moved around and was soon next to Harry. The boy who lived craned his neck to look Ichigo in the eye. A smile crept onto both faces. "Lets get this taken care of shall we?"

Dumbledore stepped forward, "Might I suggest a change of venue? My office is this way,"

The soul reapers agreed. The rest of the student body was dismissed. Susan cast a worried glance at harry as he was led off flanked by the strangers and the headmaster.

The walk to the headmasters office was very short. Having to only navigate three flights of stairs. Toushirou looked at the brilliant red and gold bird. "I see you noticed Fawkes. He is a Pheonix."

The captians eyes widened as he gazes at the mythic firebird. Fawkes gave a proud cry and did a lap around the room. Everyone but the headmaster wached in awe as Fawkes gave his display. "He enjoys showing off for new people."

"Right, Awesome bird but we are getting distracted. All you have to do is take my hand kid."

The Shinigami held out his hand. Harry looked down at the hand and frowned. He took the hand and felt a pull, as if someone was trying to pull his navel out through his hand. The world spun slightly when he felt the presence of Zangetsu leave him.

Dumbledore watched as the stranger began to glow a dark crimson. It began to get hard to breath as the glow deepened. The feeling reached a climax as Harry Potter suddenly let go. The stranger looked down at his hand as the crimson miasma began to pool in the palm of his hand. Ichigo grasped the power and it snapped into a long black blade. He said something softly to himself in Japanese and placed the blade on his back. "You'll feel better in a bit. Come on, up you get."

"That was a very uncomfortable experience."

"I've had worse."

……………

Sirius was currently fighting a horde of doxies. He took a bit too muck glee as he turned them all into rats and roasted them with a charged up flame charm. "Mr. Moony would like to state that Mr. Padfoot is having a bit too much fun with doxies."

The gout of fire ended when Sirius fumbled his wand. HE quickly turned to see Remus Lupin. The years had not been kind to his friend. His robes were torn in places and his face was slightly gaunt. Remus's face broke out in a grin. "I see Azkaban wasn't the spa you always said it was."

"Mr. Moony would due well to remember that Mr. Padfoot was an Auror at one point,"

"I see that the old homestead hasn't warmed up over the years."

"I blame the insane house elf that listened to the painting of my mother."

Remus paused a moment, "You mean the painting of the banshee in the entryway?"

Sirius nodded, "Good old mum. Had a permanent sticking charm on her frame."

Remus looked back at the portrait behind the curtains, his old marauder brain working hard. "I can only think of taking the wall with her if she is so _attached_ to it."

The promise of destruction and ridding himself of a virulent panting made Sirius almost giddy. "Moony, my old friend, let it never be said your anal retentive attention to detail never yielded positive result."

"You and your fixation with ladies arses is what lead you to go after that nundu."

"That is a lie! I was drunk on Jager and she was a veela!"

"Where did you first look Padfoot?"

Sirius got very quiet. "…Shut up Moony."

"Lily warned you,"

"Shut up Moony! Are you going to help me or torment me about Prong's bachelor party which YOU planed?"

Remus smiled. "Help of course. Have you spoken with Harry yet?"

Sirius smiled, "Owled him first thing this morning. Did you know Amelia was looking after him right before Hogwarts? She was also the one to question me."

Remus paused to think back.

**Flashback………**

Sixteen year old Sirius swaggered into the great hall. "James! I heard that Evans finally gave you the time of day!"

Harry's father grinned. "I promised her that it wouldn't be riddled with pranks or with you tagging along. You can go off with Amy."

Sirius frowned. "She still upset about the whole fire comment?"

Peter chose this moment to jump in. "I'm not a red head and I'm offended. I'm shocked Amelia didn't come after you."

Sirius lowered his head. "She did, but we got past it. I think that this will last. Maybe Prongs was right about this Loo-vay?"

"That's love you untrained mutt. Good for you." Remus said laughing.

The marauders burst out laughing. The managed to calm down after a moment and began with Idle banter. This was interrupted when Joann Peacecraft walked up."Hey Black,"

"Yes? What do you want?" unfortunately all he got out was 'Yes Wha…' when she grabbed a handful of hair and proceeded to kiss the stunned animagus. What was worse was Ameila decided to arrive at the great hall to see her boyfriend kissing another girl. She did the reasonable thing She took aim and fired "_DEPULSO!_"

**End Flashback……….**

"Amelia Bones? The one girl you were ever committed to? The one who cast a banisher at you when she saw you getting kissed by Joann?"

"Yep! She held my freedom in the palm of her hands. I would have sweat bullets but I was slightly dehydrated."

"Well… damn."

Well, here is some back story and some progression forward. Stay cool,


End file.
